saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rox Howard Clones
The Rox Howard Clones are a horde-style character made out of an inside joke by the Mugen Fighters Guild forum user Messatsu that involved a super-powered variation of NeoGouki's Rock Howard named Rox Howard and his army of clones. Most_Mysterious have immortalized the clone army into the Mugen engine in 2004, except that the author ended up misintepreting Messatsu's vision by giving the appearance of the clones' Street Fighter III Ken Masters sprites due to the forum avatar Messatsu had being Ken at the time. Gameplay The "character's" role consits of summoning a clone from the side of the screen with a press of a button. Each of the clones have their own pool of health and when they'd get defeated, part of the main lifebar is depleted. The clone army is pressumed defeated when the main lifebar is depleted. From the second round the army gets slightly tougher with the maximum of possible clones on screen increased by 1 and being able to spawn from behind the opponent. The army consists of 7 classes of clones with each button spawning a different class. They are as follow: * - Grappler - this clone would walk up to the opponent and attempt to throw him/her. * - Sniper - this clone would constantly spam hadoukens until the opponent gets closer, at which point he would either dash back or retaliate with a kick when cornered. * - Solder - this clone would walk up to the opponent and do a basic random normal to special move combo * - Combo'er - this clone would attempt to beat up the opponent with a 5-hit Magic Series. * - Jumping Jackson - this clone jumps repeatedly at the opponent, delivering a jump attack when in range. * - Smart Guy - this clone has the abilities of all of the previous classess and can also block the opponent's attacks and throw supers whenever a power stock is available. * Start - Heavy Gunner - available only with at least 1 power stock, this clone's purpose is to show up at the stage, blast the opponent with a Proton Cannon, and then leave. Trivia * Messatsu said that had he do an actual real Rox Howard, he would take NeoGouki's conversion of Rock Howard from Garou: Mark of The Wolves and made him around as powerful as Evil Balrog. Incidentally many years down the line a not that powerful but still rather unusual incarnation of Rock ended up being conceived by Vans. * Despite never making the prime character into Mugen and earlier misintrepreting the clones as Ken clones, Most_Mysterious would eventually depict the 'real' Rox Howard as Rock with dual color skin in a vein similar to Gill in textboxes shown when Omega Tiger Woods faces up certain opponents. See Also * Mad Gear Gang, an earlier implementation of a horde into Mugen by SUGIO * Rage Rock, a super-powered Rock Howard by Vans that happens to be the closest aproximation for the real Rox Howard Category:Characters Category:Edit characters Category:Boss Characters